When the Water's Not So Clear
by Pace1818
Summary: How would've Toby and Spencer's story have gone if it were Toby who went blind instead of Jenna that fateful night? And with the disappearance and murder of Alison DiLaurentis, and with the arrival of this mysterious A. What will happen? Would Toby and Spencer's love conquer all? Most importantly who'll drop dead next? AU. Off-canon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: How would've Toby and Spencer's story have gone if it were Toby who went blind instead of Jenna that fateful night? Would Toby and Spencer's love conquer all? With the disappearance and murder of Alison DiLaurentis, and with the arrival of this mysterious A. What will happen?

A/N: This is my first Spoby story, so please be gentle with me. I've been meaning to write some Spoby and I finally got inspired.

Also Jenna doesn't rape Toby in this story, they actually get along in my story. From this point on everything will be off-canon. And A will be different from what we got from the television series.

* * *

Prologue: The Beginning

You know that one boy who can easily be spotted within a crowd? When you're with your friends at the mall gossiping about the cutest boys in your grade, and when you're about to gush about the HOTEST one, you'll catch a glimpse of him, just standing there. He'll randomly be mentioned during family conversations during dinner. He's the golden boy. The golden boy the entire town just simply loves. But, in this case he's the pariah. The Pariah-boy. Every town has one, and in Rosewood, his name is Toby Cavanaugh.

"Alison you're crazy she doesn't need blush, she doesn't need make-up. PERIOD." Said Spencer Hastings as she leaned back and examined one of her best friends, Emily Fields.

"I agree with Spencer on this Alison" piped out Aria Montgomery. Hanna Marin hummed in agreement as well.

Alison DiLaurentis pursed her lips together, almost resembling a small child. "Ugh! Whatever," she growled out not liking being outnumbered.

Emily raised a black brow as she examined herself in the large mirror; they were all currently in Alison's bedroom. She tiled her face to the side, and then the other, and then smiled at her reflection. She was sporting an au naturale look, which to her surprise suited her. She was currently wearing a white sweetheart lace chiffon satin summer homecoming cocktail dress, which she shockingly fought Alison over, shocking her and their friends. She usually was the submissive friend when it came to Alison.

Alison's parents were at some business function, and Jason was at some stupid party, so they had the entire house to themselves.

Each of the girls were tossing different articles of clothing around, with Alison obviously stealing the best ones for herself, she was currently in a sour mood since Emily stole the dress she wanted.

Aria tried a rather risqué look which suited her perfectly since she was the rebellious one of the bunch, her fashion sense was more on the exotic side, hence her pink hair.

"Oh my gosh Hanna! Sean won't know what hit him" gushed Alison. Hanna blushed as she looked at herself, the cute top that did a good job in concealing her belly and made her blue eyes pop.

"You really think so?" she said as she looked at Alison.

Alison nodded, "Yes, I am positive. Now help me pick something out," she said playfully as she linked her arm with Hanna's.

Spencer held up a lime yellow cashmere cardigan to her, and tilted her head to the side.

Seeing her friend's inner conflict, Aria nodded in agreement, "Wear it it'll look cute on you"

"Really?" inquired Spencer as she twirled around with the outfit.

"Yes"-replied Aria.

The three girls had to suppress their amused smiles at the look of surprise on Spencer's face.

And of course the queen bee had to steal the spotlight from her when she decided to strike a daring pose in her pink mid-thigh summer dress. Hanna gaped at her friend, while Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Wow Ali you look hot!" squealed out Aria and Hanna at the same time.

Alison smirked at them both, "I know" she replied playfully.

The sweet and playful moment was ruined when something caught her eye while she was admiring her reflection. "Oh my god," she screeched out.

"I can see you, stupid pervert," she yelled as she pushed through Aria and Spencer in order to reach her bedroom window.

"What?" inquired Emily as she began to make her way towards the three girls.

"Oh my god he was just standing there spying on us," growled out Alison.

"Who?" questioned Spencer, there was no one in the backyard or in the tree.

"That perv Toby Cavanaugh" answered a very pissed off Alison.

When most people saw Toby, they would cross the street in order to avoid him. He literally had no friends; he was the town and school pariah. He was tall, skinny with blue eyes and a mop of brown hair. He was always wondering the neighborhood alone with his head held up high. He was brave and didn't care what others thought of him, which the popular school kids hated. The only person he talked to was his stepsister, Jenna Marshall. And she was a complete loser, their only difference she actually did have friends. And Alison hated her because she prettier than her. Jenna resembled Snow White; she had skin white as snow, hair black as night, and lips red as blood, and startling green eyes.

"I feel really, really violated," said Aria as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

Alison's face blazed red with fury, "We have to get that bitch back"

Hanna's blue eyes widened with fear, "How?"

"We should give that punk a taste of his own medicine," she said.

Her plan, which she explained, was to scare Toby shitless. When Toby wasn't wondering around their neighborhood he would be locked in his garage painting or drawing, or playing with his Gameboy. The poor boy spent every other waking second in there.

Alison tapped the bottom of her chin with her index finger as she thought, and then snapped her fingers when the light bulb in her head turned on. "We need fireworks and luckily for us, we know where to get some"

It was no secret that her older brother Jason had a secret stash of them under his bed, he and his friends liked to blow shit up and scare the younger kids with them.

"We steal one from my brothers room, sneak on over and light one and throw it in the garage with him in it, it'll scare the crap out of him"

"I don't know about this Ali," said Spencer as she bit on her fingernail.

"Yeah I agree with Spencer, what if something goes wrong," agreed Emily.

"What if he gets hurts?" added Hanna.

Alison groaned as she ran a hand through her blond hair, "Fine I'll do it myself" she bit out as she walked out of her room and into her brothers room.

The girls scrambled after her and were off into the night, walking towards Toby's house, which was kitty corner to the DiLaurentis home. It wasn't as impressive as the rest of houses on the block; it was your typical two-story home with a driveway and garage. But, neither of the houses, even the DiLaurentis home wasn't as impressive as the Hastings home. The Hastings home even had their own windmill, eight bedrooms and their sauna and rocklined pool. And it bordered the DiLaurentis' backyard as well.

Alison and the girls ran around to the Cavanaugh's driveway that leads up to the garage, the four girls hid behind some bushes while Alison marched up towards the garage lighting up the firework with a match.

"Do you really think she's going to do this?" asked Aria as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers.

"No," replied Spencer as she looked around.

"This is Alison we're talking about, she'll do it" said Hanna.

"This is stupid," said Emily.

Their eyes widened as they saw Alison silently opening the door and throwing the firework inside as she deemed the garage was clear.

Alison smirked as she ran towards the girls; she smiled triumphantly as she reached her crew, then they simultaneously screamed as the entire garage erupted in flames. They weren't expecting that to happen.

"Alison, what did you do?" The four girls yelled out in horror.

The queen bee looked as equally as scared as them. She going to yell at them to make a run for it, but something made them pale and whimpers in fear.

Amongst the crackling of the flames and breaking glass, they heard a scream, that scream will haunt them forever. It sounded like someone was being brutally murder. Someone was in the garage.

They covered their mouths with their hands suppressing their screams when the kitchen door to the Cavanaugh house flung open and out ran out Jenna. "TOBY!" she screamed.

Luckily for the girls they were in the shadows, they couldn't be seen. They tensed when Noel Kahn the most popular boy in their grade jogged by. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the garage was in flames, he roughly yanked his ear buds out. He sprinted towards the burning garage when he heard Jenna's screams for help.

The girls took that as their queue and made a beeline towards Alison's house, which wasn't far and slammed the door shut.

If the girls would've stayed a little bit longer they would've seen Noel Kahn emerging out of the burning garage with a very unconscious Toby in his arms and a very historical Jenna behind him. Toby's body was covered in smoke patches, and he had deep cuts on his face, glass lodged into his eyes which gave off picture that he was crying tears of blood.

* * *

A/N: And here is the first chapter. I don't know a lot of fashion so; I hope the trying on clothes section wasn't horrible. And I tried to match their outfits to their personalities.. I hate myself for hurting poor Toby, but there's a part of me that likes it when Toby is in pain. And I decided to add in Noel. He'll later become Toby's best friend in the later chapters. Toby needs some guy friends he can talk to.

Please click on the review button and tell me what did you think?

I'll love you guys forever.


	2. Alison?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, I wish I did. And some of the dialogue used belongs to ABC Family and the talented Marlene King.**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: Jenna doesn't rape Toby in this. Actually they get along quite well, and she's not that much of a bitch. She's just very protective over her stepbrother.**

And thanks for the lovely review. And as a gift to you all, here's a very lengthy chapter, enjoy the new twists.

* * *

**Alison?**

"Well you look at that. Look's like somebody has finally moved into the old DiLaurentis home," said Pam Fields as she slowly sipped her coffee.

All summer long construction workers have been working on the old home making it look livable. For a moment it seemed like Alison never went missing and she still lived there, but just as the thought came it left. She's been gone for over a year now.

Emily stopped in mid chew, and then she continued on with her chewing as she swallowed the cookie she was eating. She stood up from the kitchen stool and joined her mother by the kitchen window, which had the perfect view to the DiLaurentis home.

"I think I might have spotted a boy and a girl, they looked to be around your age" said Pam. "I was actually going to drop off a plate of cookies and welcome them to the neighborhood. Maybe you want to instead?" she pointed over to the plate of cookies that were resting on the island.

"Mom, _god no_" replied an annoyed Emily.

Pam sighed as she ran a hand through her long black hair, "Alright I'll go then sweetie" she said.

Emily inwardly groaned, now she felt guilty for denying her mother's request. Oh how she missed her father, she hated that he was overseas fighting for their country. "Alright I'll go mom," said Emily.

Sure Emily bitched and complained, but truth to be told she'll do anything her mother asks. But, deep down inside she wanted to enter Alison's home one last time; she wants to see her old room. While Rosewood has moved on from Alison's disappearance, Emily hasn't. She missed her bestfriend dearly.

Sometimes Emily would reread all of Alison's old notes, old notes the two would pass during history class. She kept them in an old shoebox that she kept under her bed.

Emily straighten up and grabbed the plate which was already wrapped in tinfoil, she rolled her eyes at her mother, "I'll be back in a while mom" she called as she walked out of the kitchen.

The first thing she noticed when she walked closer to Alison's old home was a huge pile of trash on the side of the curb and a box that was marked, free. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was some of Alison's old things. The DiLaurentis shortly moved after she was declared missing, which she didn't blame them, that house was filled with memories of Alison.

"Whoa," she said as her eyes landed on Alison's old teddy bear. Two more boxes were there marked, Alison's Clothes and Alison's Notebooks. She shook her head as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"You want any of that?"

Emily's head snapped up pretty quickly, she knew that voice and she didn't like it one bit. She faced a very familiar 5'5 curvy girl, her skin was white as snow, and her hair was black as night and her lips were red as blood. Jenna Marshall.

Jenna smirked as she recognized Emily Fields, her startling green eyes twinkled with something the other girl couldn't place and it frightened her.

"Jenna" replied Emily.

"Emily" answered Jenna her voice filled with amusement. "You want any of that?"

"Um, no" replied Emily.

Jenna raised a brow, "See the sign, they'll most likely go to the trash. Take something," prompted Jenna. She might have never gotten along with Alison DiLaurentis, but she wasn't a cold-hearted bitch, she knew how close the girl in front of her was to Alison.

"No, really, it's ok Jenna," said Emily giving her a small smile. She still felt uneasy around the other girl.

It's not that she didn't like Jenna, she didn't quite know her to not like her, and she was just scared shitless because if Jenna was here then Toby Cavanaugh must near as well. And from her mothers remark earlier there was a boy around her age, so that left Toby. She hadn't seen Toby since they blinded him last year.

Jenna returned the smile, "I found this and of course I had to be the one to move it all out" she said.

Emily nodded as her eyes landed on the boxes again, "My mother wanted to give you these and welcome you to the neighborhood, but since you've lived here already there's no need for that"

Jenna smiled as she took the plate from Emily, "Well you tell your mother thanks" she said. "Hey, this might sound weird to you. But, would you mind helping me carry the rest of these up to my room?"

Emily's eyes widened. Go into the old DiLaurentis home; walk into Alison's old room? It was a win-win for both girls, Jenna would have the help she needed and Emily would go into the old DiLaurentis home one last time.

"Sure, I'll help," answered Emily.

Jenna let out a sigh of relief, "You're a lifesaver," she said as she placed the plate of cookies on top of a box which was on the base of the moving truck. Gently picking the box up she began to walk into the old home with Emily closely behind her carrying another box.

The foyer still smelled like how the DiLaurentis loved to have it, Emily followed Jenna up the stairs and inwardly gulped when old memories of Alison invaded her mind. She knew where Alison's old room was, it was at the end of the hall, but she politely followed Jenna.

Moving boxes were everywhere it was hard not to trip and fall; she frowned when she followed Jenna into Jason's old room, which was the first room in the upstairs hallway.

"Just place that box on the desk over there" said Jenna as she motioned over the computer desk that was in the corner of the room. She placed her box on her queen-sized bed that was in the center of the room while Emily placed the box she had on the desk as she was instructed.

She nodded, "Alright now help me with these over here" she said timidly. The boxes she now wanted to move were in the far corner of her room.

The two girls each grabbed a box and walked out towards the hallway again, since Emily was walking behind Jenna she didn't see the swimmers eyes widen in disbelief as they trekked towards Alison's old room which was now Toby's.

She quietly gasped when they entered the room; Toby was sitting at the edge of his double bed eating a ham sandwich. The tall lanky boy she knew was no more; there in front of her munching away on his sandwich was now a man. He wasn't a boy; no he's a man. His mop of hair was now cut short spiked up which gave off a more ruggedly look; he had some slight stubble on his face. He was wearing dark sunglasses, which were covering the scars he suffered from the accident last year. Emily felt like she was going to burst out in tears and get on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

Jenna smiled at her stepbrother when his ears perked up at the extra set of footsteps, "Hey Tobes we got your stuff, you do remember Emily Fields right?"

Emily wanted to bolt out of the room when Toby stood up as he placed the small piece of his sandwich in his mouth, he chewed for a moments and then swallowed. He nodded, "Thank you Jenna, yeah I do, thanks Emily" he replied. His voice was a lot deeper too.

Emily gulped at their size differentials, he stood in full 6'1 and he had some muscle on his body as well. He was wearing a tight blue shirt that gave his muscles justice and a pair of dark skinny jeans as well.

"No need to thank me Toby," she replied as she looked around the room.

It didn't look the same. They had placed Toby's double bed in a different corner, the once flowered bedroom walls were now a tranquil sea blue, and the window, which faced Spencer's bedroom, placed his desk. And there were many posters everywhere and shelves were placed as well and were filled with many books and wooden figurines they looked handmade.

But something still felt the same; like Alison's essence was still in the room with them, her heart clenched, she leaned against the wall for support. "Wow, I hadn't been in here since, well last year" Emily said shakily.

Toby clenched his jaw as he went back to his previous position, on the bed. Jenna nodded in understanding.

"Yeah it feels weird living in here now, honestly we didn't want to move in here but our old home was bought so this was our last resort" replied Jenna as she shivered.

Toby snorted in agreement, "Trust me when our parents told us, Jenna and I literally complained like children" answered a very annoyed Toby. "I don't want to be here period especially in this room"

Emily looked at him sympathetically, "I'll trade you rooms? You can move in and take my place at my home" she said.

Toby smiled at that, he shook his head, "I'm pretty sure your mother will have a heart attack when she learns that she's adopted a boy" he teased.

Both Emily and Jenna laughed. The swimmer shook her head; she couldn't believe that she just shared a laugh with Toby and Jenna. And just like that her guilt came back in full force.

"Well I hope you guys get settled in, I need go and get some stuff ready for school tomorrow" said Emily.

"Ok, and thanks for your help Emily I appreciate it" said Jenna.

Toby nodded, "Bye Emily"

Emily smiled one last time before she walked out of the room; she silently cursed herself when she almost tripped on a box, a sigh of relief leaving her lips when she was finally out of the house.

Her eyes landed on the old Cavanaugh home as she walked back towards her house, she saw another family moving in boxes. She still couldn't believe that Toby and Jenna moved into Alison's old home. Just the thought of someone else other than Alison living there made her heart clench painfully. Her eyes landed on a young girl she looked to be around her age. The girl had beautiful tawny-colored skin and wild, black curly hair. She was struggling with a large box, Emily would've walked on over and offered her, her help but the poor swimmer was emotionally exhausted so she continued on with her trek back home.

* * *

"Oh how I missed Rosewood" yelled out Mike Montgomery. Aria rolled her eyes at her little brother, he was such a Rosewood boy it wasn't funny.

She incredulously looked at her younger brother when he wagged his head out of the window; she took off her seatbelt and grabbed him by the loop of his jeans keeping a steady hold on him. "Oh my god Mike! You're like a freaking puppy," Aria laughed out.

Byron and Ella Montgomery smiled at their children, there was never a dull moment in their household with those two around. The Montgomerys' were driving back from Philadelphia International Airport; they'd just come back from Iceland. Byron is an Art History Professor and the family had followed him to Iceland for over the past year.

Now since they were back Mike has been praising the Pennsylvania scenery, he had truly missed it, he loved the big trees. He did love Iceland, but Rosewood was and will always be his home. While Aria loved being away from Rosewood, she loved being on the other side of the country; there was no Rosewood and Alison DiLaurentis in Iceland. Not that she had forgotten her bestfriend, but it was less painful.

Aria roughly pulled Mike back when it looked he was about to lean forward, "Mike you _idiot_, you'll fall out of the car," she scolded.

Mike huffed as he was roughly pushed back into his seat, "Sorry _mother_," he muttered out.

"Don't be a child" she countered.

"Kids be nice," said Ella as she sensed a fight coming.

"Man I can't wait to get started on lacrosse" gushed Mike.

Aria groaned as she slapped her forehead, "Dammit Mike" she whined out.

Mike hated Iceland he was pretty much a loner. But, Aria blossomed she came into her own. A new start was just what she had needed at the time, it was after Alison was proclaimed missing when her father made the announcement. And she took the opportunity with open arms. Her old friends and herself had grown so fiercely apart. It was also a bad time between Aria and her father, a bad secret only her dad and she and Alison knew. She needed that new start.

The moment their plane took off and landed on Iceland, she vowed to never think of that horrible moment again, the relationship with her father improved, her parents fell in love all over again, and her Rosewood brother learned Icelandic, and he was quite good as well.

But now back in Rosewood all those painful memories came back in full force and she hated her father all over again. With the passing scenery a memory she vowed to never think of would come back with a vengeance. There was the café where she spent time with her bestfriends, and the country club where she grew a backbone and kissed Noel Kahn her crush square on the lips. He just stood there with a dreamy look on his face.

And there was the street where Alison DiLaurentis lived, as Byron stopped the car at a stop sign, there it was she could see it. There were some trash on the curb but other than it, it looked perfect. She frowned she saw people moving in and out of the house. In Iceland days can go by with her almost forgetting about her old bestfriend, but now barely being back for an hour all those memories she had of her came back. She slumped in her seat as she tried not to cry.

She jumped when she felt a hand entwining with her own, she looked up and her eyes connected with Mike's warm ones, he nodded at her and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back in thanks.

The two siblings then looked forward as Byron continued to drive on, they both smiled when their father pulled in front of their old home. Mike gave her sister's hand one final squeeze before they got out of the car and followed their family into the home and bustled off into separate rooms.

Aria twirled around her old room, letting out a low sigh as she walked towards her bedroom window. She rolled her eyes when he heard her brother talk into his cell phone.

Ella was down in the kitchen opening up boxes and cleaning the cabinets when Mikes runs in, "Mom!"

She whirled around, "Yes honey?" she inquired.

"Lacrosse tryouts starts today, I need to be there," he said.

"Now?" inquired an amused Ella.

He nodded as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Aria honey!" she yelled out.

"Yeah?" answered Aria as she entered the kitchen.

"Can you drive Mike to his lacrosse practice?" asked Ella.

Aria chuckled, "Seriously?"

Ella nodded, "I'm afraid so," she answered amusedly.

"Ok, hurry up Mike!" she yelled as she grabbed the keys of the car.

She sourly got into the drivers seat, her brother got into the passengers side, already dressed in his lacrosse gear, which Aria rolled her eyes at. She grumbled under her breath as he peeled out and drove down the street.

It took them about fifteen minutes, but they finally arrived to the mowed down lacrosse field she so fiercely loathed, typical Rosewood boys were walking about. She barely stopped the car when Mike opened the door and bolted out. She yelled after him, "Text me when you're done!"

She parked the car and got out, making sure the doors were locked she decided to walk around, she looked around and through the trees she could make out the spine of the chapel that belonged to Hollis, the college wasn't far. On their main street there was the local college bar.

Hmm that wasn't such a bad idea, she needed a drink and food in her. Mike will text her when he's done.

* * *

"And apparently he's gay, rumor has it his parents came back a day early from their business trip and caught him in bed with his boyfriend"

Hanna Marin stared at her bestfriend, Mona Vanderwaal, across from their table. It was one day before school and they were at the mall trying on and getting new clothes for the new school year.

"Shut up Mona," she said.

"Really Hanna, I am serious" said Mona.

Hanna shook her head, "Wow poor Eric, I don't really care about his orientation, but poor guy going through that," she said.

Mona agreed with her, "Tell me about it" she replied. "But, I hope we get to see them hold hands and making out in school, it'll be _hot_,"

Hanna snorted as she finished her ice cream, "Only you Mona, only you" she teased her friend.

The two girls became friends over the summer Alison went missing; Mona was one of Alison's targets and was always ridiculed by her. And Hanna made it up to her over that period; she apologized countless time for not sticking up to her. Mona just smiled and shrugged it off, and shortly after that the two became close friends.

After the disaster of trying out for the cheerleading squad, the two made a vow to lose a lot of weight and become the girls the popular boys loved. And they did.

Since then, the two shared everything, well almost everything that is. Hanna hasn't told Mona about THE TOBY THING, which was something she ashamed of everyday and it still haunted her to this day. She broke down and sobbed when she learned that Toby was permanently blinded because of them, because of Alison. Another life Alison ruined. Nor had she told her about the night she disappeared.

The two girls were currently walking around the mall with their arms linked, "I want to go shopping" said Hanna.

Mona pursed her lips as she thought of a store, "Tiffany's?" she asked.

Hanna smiled, "Awesome, lets go"

The two bestfriends confidently strolled into the store; the store was full of glass chrome and the lights made the entire place shine bright like a diamond. Mona walked towards the cases that held bracelets.

"How about a bracelet?" Mona asked her friend.

"Hell yeah" answered Hanna.

Hanna tried on a pair of Prada sunglasses; she examined herself in the mirror, the salesman smiled at her admiring the look. She smiled back at him.

"Hey is this me?" asked Mona as she appeared with a hideous scarf tied around her throat.

"More like your mother," teased out Hanna.

Mona's eyes widened in horror as she turned around and tried on another scarf, a knitted blue one this time around, now that looked well on her.

She looked around the store and her blue eyes landed on Spencer who was on the second floor looking through the sweater racks. She turned to look at the salesman who was currently cleaning the lenses of the other sunglasses. "I'll be right back," she said.

He smiled at her and nodded, she smiled sweetly at him before she made her way towards her old friend. She walked towards the escalator and smiled as she reached the second floor.

"I can't believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop," taunted Hanna as she walked towards her old bestfriend.

Spencer stopped going through the rack of sweaters and smiled at the bubbly blond.

"I mean you're interning at the mayors office, taking college course classes at Hollis and redoing the barn"

"Well you know me, I like to keep busy," teased Spencer as she walked towards another rack with Hanna following her.

Hanna snorted, she smiled while shaking her head, and "It's a summer vacay Spence"

Spencer and Hanna laughed, it was almost like they never drifted apart, and they longed for those days. Spencer grew serious. "Did you look at the paper today?" she inquired.

Hanna sadly smiled at her. She nodded, "Yeah" she answered.

"She's gone but she's everywhere" Spencer said sadly.

"I can't believe it's been a year," said Hanna.

"Do you remember what Ali said that night? About our secrets keeping us close?" asked Spencer. Hanna nodded.

"I think it was the opposite," she continued.

Hanna looked at her sadly. The two smiled sadly at each other, then the sad moment was broken by Hanna's bubbly attitude. "So, what is the occasion?" she asked.

"Family dinner, we're meeting Melissa's fiancée" answered Spencer as she grabbed a nice white coat.

Hanna raised a blond brow, "Oh did Ms. Perfect find Mr. Perfect?" she teased as she followed Spencer to the cashier.

"He's a med student so everyone is thrilled" Spencer sarcastically gushed out.

"And that's not the right top Spence, you need to turn heads" said Hanna as she raked through the rack that was by them.

"Away from Melissa?" inquired a disbelief Spencer.

Hanna found a rather elegant risqué purple blouse and handed it to Spencer, which she took. "She doesn't always have to win"

The two old friends smiled at each other, "I'll see you on the playground" said Hanna.

Spencer smiled at her, "I'll see you"

Hanna smiled at her one last time before she turned around and walked back towards Mona who was waiting for her. She confidently walked out of the store with the Prada sunglasses on top of her head, when she was out in the hall she placed on the glasses.

"MS WAIT!" she heard someone yell.

She stopped dead in her tracks, she smiled sweetly at the security guard, "You forgot your bag," he said kindly.

She smiled at him and grabbed her bag, "Thank you so much"

He nodded at her then went back to his post.

Mona appeared out of a corner, "I thought you were busted," she said.

"Nice scarf" commented Hanna as she noticed the blue knitted scarf on her.

Mona smiled at her, "Thanks. Nice glasses" she gushed as the two friends walked out of the mall.

* * *

The following morning Aria found herself in front of Rosewood High, she gulped as she looked at the many teens walking and running around the campus. She didn't know how to feel about being back.

"Aria?!" she heard someone yell in excitement.

She whirled around and found herself locking eyes with Emily's warm brown ones. She smiled at her old bestfriend, "Emily!" she yelled.

The two girls hugged each other tightly for a few seconds then pulled apart.

"When did you get back?" asked Emily as the two made their way towards the main building.

"Yesterday actually" answered Aria as the two girls grabbed their schedule and locker numbers.

They both had English for first period with Mr. Fitz, so they walked to class together and caught up for a few minutes before class began.

"I hear the new English teacher is pretty hot," said Emily as they took their seats, the two deciding to sit by each other.

Aria hummed as she placed her bag by her feet. Her eyes widened when a very confident Hanna Marin waltzed into class, people parting as she walked towards her desk. Her blonde curls bouncing with each step she took.

"Whoa, is that Hanna?" asked Aria in awe.

Emily nodded as a bitter smile appeared on her face; "Yeah, she's the IT girl now" answered Emily. "And where there's Hanna, there's Mona"

Aria gapped as she looked at Mona, she was hot, she looked much prettier than Alison, and both girls did. "That's Mona," she asked as she praised both girls.

Hanna looked up as she sensed someone's eyes on her; she looked up and came across two bestfriends from the past, Emily and Aria. She gave them a small smile and gave them a little wave.

Aria waved back with a small smile, her smiled faltered as she looked at Emily, "What's up with her? Are you two fighting?" she probed.

Emily smiled sadly at her old friend, "We didn't just fall out of touch with you Aria, and we all fell out of touch with each other."

Aria nodded in understanding, then she turned to look at Hanna and Mona again, and she perked up when Spencer walked in.

Spencer smiled sweetly at both Hanna and Mona, "Hey" she said.

"Hey," Hanna and Mona said in union.

"Nice heels Spencer" Mona praised.

Spencer smiled at the girl, "Thanks, nice scarf" she said as she took her seat.

"Those two aren't so close with each other either," said Emily as they saw the interaction between the three girls.

"Hmm let me guess, they're friendly but not friends," said Aria.

The bell rang signaling that class has just began, and with the sound of the bell ringing the English teacher walked in as he began to scribble his name on the chalkboard. Aria was scribbling into her notebook and had her head down, so she didn't get a good look on their new teacher.

The young English teacher nodded as he faced the classroom and clasped his hands together; he eyes his classroom then his eyes landed on a very familiar brunette that caught his heart the previous day.

"Oh, _shit_," he said.

The entire class, including Emily followed his eyesight, which was on a very pale and surprised Aria. Hanna scoffed as she smirked at her old friend, shaking her head she turned and her blue eyes connected with Spencer's. The entire class shook their head and turned facing their pale and frightened teacher.

Aria jumped in her seat as her phone beeped signaling that she had a text message, "I'm sorry" she rushed as she grabbed her bag and got her phone out.

She placed her phone on silent then looked at the text message, Aria paled when she read the text message, it was from an untraceable number.

_**Maybe he fools around with students all the time.**_

_**A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. – A**_

* * *

Emily walked out of the showers with a white towel wrapped around her body; she shook her head, she was showing the new girl, Maya St. Germain around the school. Since she was assigned to show her around the school after first period. The girl she saw having trouble with a large box the previous day.

Right before they parted ways, she had wrapped Emily in a tight hug and kissed her cheek, which confused the girl. She scoffed at herself, running a hand through her hair, Emily walked towards her locker.

Spencer was three lockers down from her the two smiled at each other. Emily opened her locker and found a note inside; she frowned as she grabbed it. Opening the mysterious note, her blood ran cold.

_**Hey Em! I've been replaced.**_

_**You've found another friend to kiss!**_

_** -A**_

Spencer noticed that something was wrong with her; she cleared her throat as she walked towards the swimmer, "Emily? Everything ok?"

Emily gave her a fake smile as she folded the note back, "Of course why wouldn't I be?" she inquired.

Spencer frowned as she walked away. Emily let out a low sigh as she watched her walk away.

* * *

Emily was walking back towards her home after her talk with Aria, apparently she's not the only who's gotten a cryptic message from this A person, taunting them with secrets that only Alison would know. It had to be Alison, it just had to, and she loved to play games to mess with people's heads.

She stopped her trek when she heard an ambulance coming her way, her eyes widened when she saw it turning, she knew where it was going. She sprinted towards the old DiLaurentis home, maybe something had happened to Toby, _and no not again_, she thought.

She pushed through people as she tried to make her way towards the home, her heart clenched when she saw a very shaken Toby Cavanaugh, he had a small cut on his cheek that Jenna was tending. He didn't have his glasses on and he was currently staring at the ground between his feet.

"Toby! Jenna!" she yelled.

Jenna looked up and stood up as she met Emily who shockingly pulled her into a hug, "Oh my god! What happened? Toby are you ok?" she asked frantically.

Toby looked up his frightened blue eyes connecting with hers, her heart painfully tightened as she looked at the scars that surrounded his eyes, his eyes were filled with unshed tears, he shook his head as he looked back onto the ground below his feet.

As she began to walk towards the shaken boy, Jenna grabbed her elbow stopping her, "Emily, they found her," she said.

Emily then smiled she shook herself from Jenna's hold, "I knew it! Is she inside" she asked as she took one step towards the house.

Jenna grabbed her hand, she gave her a pained look, "Emily I am so sorry, they, Toby found her body," she gasped out.

Toby had been out in the backyard with his guide cane as he tapped his way around; the construction workers were currently on their break so they weren't there. They had torn down the gazebo that the DiLaurentis had built, his family wanted, well father wanted to add a pool.

So, as Toby was tapping his way around the yard he accidently walked into the construction zone and before he could yell for Jenna to guide him back he fell into the hole that the workers had dug up, and that's when he landed on the decomposing body. He had scratched his face when he landed on his face. That horrendous smell will forever haunt him and the feel of her bones against his body.

Emily and Jenna turned just when the coroner was wheeling the body away, her eyes couldn't leave the black body bag, Alison was in there, what was left of her.

Hanna pushed her way through the crowd just as they were wheeling the body away.

Aria was driving towards her house when she spotted the cars and the crowds of people; she parked her car on the curb and got out. She looked around and spotted Spencer walking by her on the other side of the sidewalk. She walked towards her.

The two just stood there silently as they saw the scene unfold by there very eyes, the two girls then laced their fingers together as they saw them wheel their best friend's body away.

* * *

The four girls found themselves walking out of the church that just held Alison's funeral, Hanna and Aria had their arms linked while Emily and Spencer had theirs arms linked. They couldn't believe that their Alison was dead; she was gone for good this time. It was official she was dead.

"Spencer, Aria, Emily and _Hanna_," said a deep voice.

Hanna tensed when she saw who it was, while the other three were confused.

"Do we know you?" asked Emily.

"I am detective Wilden," said the man as he pulled out his card and handed it over to Spencer who then passed it to Aria and so on.

"I understand you were all very close to the victim"

"We _were_," spat out Aria not liking the way he was looking at them. They were at a funeral for Christ sakes, and he was being rude just by the tone of his voice.

"I am gonna need to talk to each one of you" he said rudely.

Spencer frowned at him, "But, we already spoke to someone when Alison went missing" she answered.

"And I tend to go over every single one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person's file it's a murder. And you rest assured I will find out what happen that summer" he said before he turned around and walked away.

The girls looked at his retreating form, just the sight of him, by his tone it sounded like he already knew something, frightened them, it looked like he knew that they were guilty. Their eyes landed on Toby who was being guided by Jenna towards their car.

Aria grabbed their arms, "Do you think he knows about the Tob…" she said but was interrupted by Hanna.

"He couldn't"

Then their phones rang and beeped simultaneously, they paled as they slowly got their phones outs.

"Oh my god," gasped out Aria.

"It's from…" said Hanna.

"I got one too" said Emily

"I'm still here bitches" read out Spencer.

"And I know everything, A" they all finished together.

They all looked at each other with the same expression on their face, fear.

_**You can't turn back the hands of time**__**  
**__**Just let it go and you'll be fine**__**  
**__**What's done is done and its alright**__**  
**__**You cant turn back the hands of time**_

* * *

And there you have it; this has been the longest chapter I have ever typed. I hope you guys enjoyed the new twists I added.

Please click on the review button down on the bottom, I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not. And feel free to leave suggestion as well.

Until next time.


End file.
